Steven Universe: The Point Of No Return
by Tarneercat1999
Summary: After a fierce battle on home world Steven and Connie find them selves the only ones standing between White Diamond and the destruction of the crystal gems. But the best of intentions can often have dark consequences. Warning! This story contains graphic content. In this story steven and connie are older. Steven is 17 and connie is 16.
1. What's done is done.

The point of no return.

Home world. One year after the events of reunited.

White Diamond-" if you going to shatter me I suggest you make your move now. I promise you you won't have a better opportunity than right here-right now!"

Said white as she moved her gem closer to her opponents sword.

Connie had white diamond down on the ground, her sword dead set on her gem. Pearl, bismuth, ruby, and peridot had all been poofed. Amethyst, lapis, peridot and sapphire where restrained by white diamonds forces, and Steven was right in the middle of the chaos, still trying to do the right thing.

Steven -" Connie! Stop. You can't shatter her this isn't what we do! "

Connie- " you're wrong Steven! It's not what you do. You talk about wanting to save the earth, to protect our race, friends , and family, but at what cost? At what point will you ralize we can't and shouldn't spare and save everyone of our enemy's? And... What makes you think she even deserves to live?"

Steven grew a face of shock. To hear his best friend say such a thing was to him unimaginable.

Steven -" how can you even shatter her? The sword isn't strong enough too..."

Connie -" this isn't the same sword. When you took me to the forge to rebuild the original , I asked bismuth to reforge the sword, With one little upgrade. I asked her to make it out of the same material as the breaking point. But she did much more than that! "

Connie twisted the rose at the end of the sword and it transformed into a spring like device, with the sword in the centre ready to be launched into White's gem.

Connie -" This sword is the embodiment of the rebellion, the last line in humanity's defence, an agent of chaos and murder. That's why I gave it the name " Rose's Agenda"

Steven -" what? Look it doesn't matter. Listen to What you are saying?! Every One deserves a chance at life, a chance at redemption, a chance to see the wrong they've done. Those are some of a human beings most core values, Don't tell you've forgotten?"

Connie became conflicted. She knew the threat white diamond represented to her home planet, and what she ( white diamond) represented to her homeworld. To shatter her would make a statement, a statement saying one thing and one thing only. Connie pulled back her sword and said what she was thinking.

Connie- " EARTH WILL NOT BE RULED!"

Connie slung down the sword!- But it did nothing. Steven and the others stated on in aw, wondering how white was still alive. It wasn't that her gem was too strong , or a matter of strength, or a sudden shift in moral compass. Connie was forced to stop at the point of no return- by the very one she was trying to kill.

Steven - " Connie what are you doing?!"

Connie- " I don't know- I can't move my body! Steven!"

White Diamond-" sorry about that. But you see I have no desire to be shattered."

Connie jumped off her adversary, allowing her to rise above all those her surveyed. Connie bowed before her. Her face was that of tense and horror, she wasn't in control of her actions and she knew it.

Amethyst - " what the hell?"

Peridot - " oh no"

Amethyst - " what?"

Sapphire - STEVEN GET HER OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Steven - "what have you done to her?!"

White Diamond- " im simply fighting to survive. But that doesn't mean I can't make my attackers suffer- does it?"

White held her hand above Connie. And in an instant Connie was overcome with pain like no pain she ever felt before before, it was like her skin was being torn from her very bones. White raised her hand and connie was levertated with it. Frozen in mid air white looked into her prisoners eyes, and saw pure anger.

White Diamond - " you have a fire inside you human. A deep anger. Let it loose"

White clenched her fist above her and connie spazzed out in pain, she scremed out in agony, her hand pulling at her hair. Until she was dropped to the ground, motionless.

Steven ran to his friend assuming the worst, he turned her over to see her eyes shut.

Steven - " Connie? CONNIE!?"

Steven held her in his arms and started to cry. He could hear sapphires voice behind him but he couldn't make out what she was saying. His mind was overcome with grief.

Steven - " you. YOU DID THIS!"

Steven summoned his shield, transforming and compressing it into new version with spikes coming out of it, one her could use a weapon to kill.

Steven - " YOU'RE DEAD!"

Steven leaped at white, pulling back his arm, ready to shatter her with his her shield when all of a sudden he was punched back onto the ground. He looked up to see Connie.

Connie - " you shall not harm my diamond "

Steven looked at her friend turned foe, her eyes where turned pure white.

White Diamond- " excellent. BURN MY FIRE. BURN THEM TO ASHES! LEAVE NO TRACE OF THEM!"

Connie- " Yes my diamond. Gladly "

Steven what have you done to her? "

White Diamond- " all of the diamonds have a power. Yellow can poof a gem with one shot of her lighting, blue can incapacitate any gem with one outburst , your mother could make any gem do what she wanted just by looking into there eyes and giving them an order , but my power is unique. You see- my power affects organics, not gems. and I have the power of control also, expect mine is- somewhat more cut to the centre."

White snapped her finger and connie was overcome once again with horrible pain. Steven rushed to her side to see if she was all right , when Connie punched him back.

Steven - " Connie?"

Connies eyes where pure white and shaped like a diamond, her smile was that of a madman . She took to a fighting stance, drew her sword,pointed it at Steven, and spoke with equal derangement

Connie- " run!"

She charged at Steven like a lion, Steven drew his shield and blocked her frontal assault, Connie thrashed Stevens shield repeatedly each blow more powerful than the last.

White Diamond sat back and enjoyed the show, while the crystal gems looked on in horror.

Amethyst - " how does this end? "

Sapphire - "..." She starts crying.

Lapis - "your kind can see the future. You know what's going to happen don't you?"

Amethyst " sapphire... How does this end?!"

Sapphire looked at amethyst with tears in her eye, she couldn't bring here to say what she saw.

Amethyst- " if either one of you die I'll kill you myself!"

Steven and connie pushed them selves back then charged at on another, locking their weapons in a stalemate.

Connie - " you are a diamond! FIGHT LIKE ONE!"

Steven - " Connie you have to stop this. Control your self."

Connie - " control. Ha. That's the one thing I've always had. "

They push off again and get ready for the others next attack

Connie- " I've always had to keep myself contained, to give in to the believes of others and restrain my own views and emotions. I suffered under my mother's rule until she learned the truth about who was, who I wanted to be, but even then it was still not enough. At least not for me. But now all my chains, all my self containment has cast off from my soul and mind, and the knowledge of not having to keep my anger to myself anymore is so liberating. Thanks to my new master I can let it out ( Connie started moving forward, dragging her sword on the ground) and turn my rage to you. The cause of all my suffering!"

Connie charged at Steven knocking him back, Steven through his shield that then bounced and rickashded off the wall, hitting Connie from behind. Caught off guard Steven trapped her in a bubble.

\- Steven " what do you mean im the cause of all your suffering? We've been best friends for like ever!"

Connie - " don't give me that Crap Steven! Don't you dare lie too me, not again!"

Steven - " I don't know what your taking about"

Connie became engulfed with rage and punched the inside of the bubble so hard her hand started bleeding. Steven stood there in shock, not knowing what he should do. Connie dropped to the floor and started taking deep breaths, her adrenalin rush had finally run out.

Connie - " ya know. For all the power you have, you're so stupid. "

Steven - " stop playing games with me and just tell me..."

Connie - " I love you."

Steven -" ..."

Connie " those are the last words you said to us before you where captured by aquamarine. But they wern't for Garnet , amethyst, or pearl. They where for me. I saw you, even from atop that ship. You looked me right in the eyes and said the words that tore my mind and heart in half. and then you just left. ( Connie started to cry, she banged her fist against the bubble and looked Steven in the eyes. ) how dare you! How dare you say that to me, leave, come back, and just pretend like nothing ever happened. Yeah we made up at Kevin's party, but we never talked about what you said!."

Steven -" I didn't think I was coming back and...!"

Connie - " NONE OF US DID! We all thought you where gone forever. I thought I would never get to tell you how I felt. and when you came back I was heartbroken when you walked me out of you're house to see me off. You just wanted to talk about how it was just another great adventure. when lion took me home I burst into tears. He wrapped himself around me and comforted me. Even you're pet knew the truth when you where blind to it. "

Steven - " you want the truth? I do love you. But if we form that kind of connection , if we allow our selves to get close- and then something happens to the other. Well... I thought about that... And I decided I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand the idea of being with you and then looseing you. So I pretended like nothing happend. But I did to protect you!"

Connie -" LIAR!"

Connie punched the bubble again

Connie -"You did it to protect yourself. And you say that like what we had before wasn't even worth acknowledging!"

Steven -" that's not what I..

Connie -" You just wanted to run away and pretend like nothing happend. You where selfish- just like you're mother!"

Steven had an aphifony. He knew everything Connie just said was right . But he refused to accept it out of anger.

Steven -" I am nothing like my mother! Do you hear me? Nothing!"

Connie-" then prove it...( Connie slowly grabbed her sword ) and face your problems head on!"

she burst the bubble with a forward strike, just missing Steven as she made her sharp exit.

Connie tried to take a run at Steven but she was stopped after taking the first step.

Connie " what the?... What's going... Steven!"

Steven " Connie is this you?..."

Steven and connie tried to get close to eatch other but they couldn't move, freedom in there sight and speech but not in movement.

Connie inverted her sword in her hand and slowly started to raise it above her head, she took grip with both hands, and held it there in horror.

Steven looked at Connie and saw the terror in her eyes.

White Diamond ( talking to Steven ) " oh star light. You still had so much to learn. Perhaps that's where I went wrong. Maybe I'll have more luck with your... Hybrid son, once he learns to obey me. "

Steven - "You're insane if you think I'll work for you!"

White Diamond -" oh you will. You just need to learn how to be more obedient. Just look at your friend. "

Amethyst-" she wouldn't. Would she?"

White Diamond-" in fact let's test how obedient she is... Shall we?"

With a snap of her fingers. Connie flung her sword into her self, seppuku style, blood burst out of her split stomach. The air became silent. Connie, still standing looked at Steven, who's eyes where filled with tears, and mouthed the words " i'm sorry". She collapsed onto the ground, the sword still lodged in her. The remaining crystal gems looked on in distraught at the sight they just witnessed . Non more so than Amethyst, for she knew above all others, how much Connie ment to him. Steven knelt to the ground, started at his fallen friend, and in a burst of anger and sadness, let loose his powers. A pink aura emitted from his body, at first surrounding only him, encapturing the gems surrounding him. Then letting out his built up grief in one massive scream, the aura expanded. Stevens eyes turned not to stars but to diamonds, the aura still expanding poofed white diamonds soldiers but left the crystal gems formed.

White Diamond- " what?!"

Steven looked up at white and using his powers pushed her back to the wall, causing her to crash into it at full force and pass out. Steven then ran over to Connie and placed her head on his lap. Connie layed still for a minute then slowly opened her eyes, Steven looked over her with tears in his eyes. Connie painfully put her hand on Steven's face and she started crying herself. The crystal gems surrounded them.

Connie -" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Steven - " try not to speak. You're gunna be fine, I'll- I'll heal you.

Sapphire -" it won't work"

Steven -" of course it will!"

Steven spat into his hand and placed it on Connie wound but nothing happend. He cried his tears onto her but that also didn't work.

Steven -" why? Why isn't this doing anything?"

Peridot -" white diamond. "

Steven -" what?"

Peridot -" it's the only possible explanation. She must have some kind of hold on you, thats preventing you from healing her. "

Steven - " how do we stop it? How do we break the hold?! Do we poof her?"

Peridot -" it won't work. White diamond can't be poofed, she's too strong.

Sapphire -" there's only one way"

Amethyst - " so what you're saying is..."

Lapis -" we'd have to shatter White Diamond!".


	2. An off only dreamed of

An offer only dreamed of.

Connie-" Steven... thanks.. for being my... best fiend."

With her last ounce of breath now departed from her body. Connie had passed. The gems stood silent not knowing what to say to Steven. But he wasn't sad, or angry, because he knew it wasn't over yet. Steven took connie's hand and concentrated. Until- they fused. At first they laid on the ground silent and still, not breathing or moving, but after a few seconds Stevonnie gasped for air and started coughing.

Stevonnie/Connie-" Steven what the hell did you just do?"

Stevonnie/Steven -" I think. I just brought you back to life"

Stevonnie-/Connie-" not that I'm not great full or anything but couldn't you have fixed my self imposed stay wound also?"

Stevonnie/Steven- my powers aren't working. We're lucky I was able to fuse with you. We aren't going to last long like this, your wound is already starting to bleed out. Also it really hurts."

Stevonnie/Connie-" what do we do?"

Stevonnie/Steven -" we go with your plan. We shatter White, and get my powers back so I can heal you, but we need to make this fast. Very fast."

Stevonnie/ Connie-" are you sure?"

Stevonnie/Steven-" I refuse to loose you when I have a chance to save you."

Stevonnie stood up, leaning on their sword for support.

White-" are you really going to fight me? You can barely stand."

Stevonnie-" I don't care what-argh. What you say. (Pant pant) I - will- stop this, and I will stop you!"

White Diamond-" I think I've indulged your antics long enough."

What diamond snapped her fingers, and stevonnie was in an instant transported to a black void. Steven knew it well. They where in..."

Stevonnie/Steven-" the dreamscape?"

Stevonnie/Connie-" what's a dreamscape? "

Stevonnie/ Steven-" it's the place I go to when I communicate with the others When I'm passed out ."

Stevonnie/ Connie-" oh yeah. I always wondered what this place was like. Why has white sent us here?"

Stevonnie/Steven-" I don't know but we need to find a way out- now, the others are probably wondering what in the hell is going on."

Stevonnie / Connie-" Steven... about before."

Stevonnie/ Steven-" it's fine. Honestly"

Stevonnie/ Connie -" but it isn't! "

Stevonnie hold there own hands as Connie's half effectively talked to them self about how they where feeling

Stevonnie/ Connie-" I'm not going to deny what I said to you. I remember all of it and- and. I was mad at you ok! I was the only one that caught on to what you said to me back when aquamarine took you, and I felt both frustration and relief by that. I honest to god thought I was never gunna see you again and I was terrified... because I thought a would never get the chance to tell you how I feel. So I pushed down my anger and stored it with all my other repressed emotions And I kept it there. I kept it there for what felt like a lifetime. Until... what just happened. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad Steven please believe me when I say that. I just want to confess to you how I really feel about you. Cause you already did, and now it's my turn."

Stevonnie/Steven -" and how do you feel?"

Stevonnie/Connie-"... I love you "

Stevonnie/Steven-" I love you too."

Stevonnie blushed, there shared confessions distracted them from the pain of only for a second.

Stevonnie/ Connie-" if we get out of this... wanna go see a movie?"

Stevonnie/Steven-" yeah. I would. I'm sorry as well. I should have spoken to you about this , the honest truth is that I wasn't sure if you even saw me say what I said to you, and I didn't want to bring it up in case it got awkward, and I was scared. Scared that if we got close and something bad happened to the other... but I guess. ( stevonnie put their hand the their stab wound) I was too late"

Stevonnie/ Connie -" we can argue about what we said and didn't say, what we did and shouldn't have done, till the sun goes down. ( stevonnie's other hand took hold of the one on the scare and moved it to their heart) or we can just recognise that we've said very thing that's needed to be said."

White Diamond-" how touching"

Stevonnie turned around to see white Diamond staring behind them in all her might and glory. But to there surprise , white shrunk down to stevonnie's size for a more even conversation .

Stevonnie-( stevonnie drew their sword and pointed it at white) "why are you doing this?"

White-( white started pacing around as she talked.) " you break down the door to my palace, barge into my court room unannounced, poof half my staff and guardsmen, and attempt to assassinate me, And you're asking me " why am I doing this?". Hahaha. at least your sense of humour is somewhat mentionable. The truth is when you first arrived here I knew exactly who you where... Steven . ( stevonnie grew a face of shock) I am the oldest member of the Gem race, I'm sure you've already figured that out. While I may not act like it, I'm actually quite... I was going to say sane but that wouldn't be accurate. Let's just say I have a wide knowledge of most things in this universe. Including half breeds."

Stevonnie-" then why Lie to me?"

White -" I wanted to see if you here really you. An independent soul, or Pink masquerading behind a vail of flesh. This might surprise you but some gems take control of there ... merged self upon it's- spawning, is that what you call it when organics reproduce? I haven't left this world in a while. Anyway you've made it perfectly clear that Pink Diamond has no conscious remnant within you. You're exactly who you say you are...Stevonnie. "

Stevonnie-" why did you bring us here?!"

White -" I wanted to talk. Pearl... isn't much of a conversationalist. I can see why pink asked me to replace her. But more to the point I owe you an explanation as to why your powers won't work. The peridot is absolutely right. I'm blocking them."

Stevonnie- ( stevonnie drew there sword at White, stopping only inches away from her face, white didn't even blink an eye.) "listen to me you 1950s light bulb! you're going to take us back to the real world right now and unblock my powers or else..."

White-" or else what?"

Stevonnie -" I!... I..."

White -" Blue and Yellow maybe powerful but they lack a certain perspective about this reality. A perspective you two know all too well."

Stevonnie-" that being?"

White-" mortality. All things live, and all things die. Even gems crack and disintegrate on there own eventually. But. You have a more... shorter, yet expanded lifespan at the same time. Something my species lacks. It's not a secret that home-world is no longer viable as a planet, if we are to survive we must start an exodus of this world as soon as possible. Plans are already in place, and several potential worlds have been selected. We will find a new planet to call home-world, and The person who will lead us to this new Eden shall be you. Stevonnie. The both of you shall become the tip of the spear, of conquest".

Stevonnie-" I will not be controlled again!"

White -" you miss understand. ( white placed her hand on stevonnie's face) I want you two to willingly work for me"

Stevonnie-" what?"

White-" genocide is a taxing venture. This time I want to try a different approach to conquering planets with life. Co-existence. You are literally a living, breathing example that organics and gems can function and work as one. We can show any potential allies that it's towards their benefit to become a part of our empire, and those who resist will fall by your hand. If I control you it defeats the whole point of the statement."

Stevonnie-" this is all very well and good. But why would I help you?"

White-" because"

White snapped her fingers. Stevonnie looked down to see their stomach bleeding out.

White-" while time in this dimension maybe slowed, Out there you both are bleeding to death with every passing second. It takes great mental discipline to stay as a fusion, and the pain of your wound outweighs that strength. If you fight me you will un-fuse and cause a mess all over my court. You can't win against me. Neither can you friends. They will be shattered, If Blue and Yellow where here then you might stand a chance, but I promise you they aren't coming, finally Which ever one of you survives wouldn't stay alive for very long, and you've both made it clear that you don't want to loose one another. In fact... I think right now my offer seems pretty good to the both of you. "

Stevonnie dropped to there knees. Everything white just said was true. If they fought her both of them would surely die, something neither Steven or Connie wanted. The thought of them loosing each other was unbearable

White-" I will bring back your powers and then some. I will help you unlock your true strength. The power to fight like a Diamond. ( stevonnie looked up at white, tears run down there eyes)

What do ya say?"

Meanwhile in the real world.

Ruby-" what do you mean she stabbed herself?!"

Sapphire-" white was controlling her. She made Connie fight Steven, and then when she knew Steven would win...she took victory off the table."

Pearl-" I don't understand though. They fused an-and then-they just- passed out ?"

Amethyst -" right before you guys reformed. P, it wasn't natural it was like they where forced into nap time."

Bismuth-" ugh guys. Do humans normally... glow?"

Stevonnie's gem started to glow pink. The others looked to see that the wound was healing. At first they where happy but then.

White-" good you've all reformed. I wouldn't want any of you to miss this."

White snapped her fingers and with a flash of white light, stevonnie was teleported under white diamonds hand. White lifted her hand to raise her captive for all to see. Stevonnie while still unconscious formed a diamond symbol with their arms. Their eyes then opened to reveal they where pure white. Without moving a muscle Stevonnie's physical appearance started to change. The battle warn outfit repaired itself and donned the colours of black and white, a futuristic trench coat covers their back, and at their side a holster for the sword that was forged to kill Gods. But no longer Rose's agenda. Now it was White Diamond's.

With their transformation complete, stevonnie levitated them self down to the ground, they opens their white, diamond shaped eyes and looked at the crystal gems who where still coming to terms with what just happened. Stevonnie drew their sword and said.

Stevonnie-" Crystal gems! By the authority of White Diamond you are to surrender immediately, and then be escorted back to Earth. This is your only warning. Don't make this any harder than it has to be...please."

End


	3. Students-Vs-Masters

Inside the dream world.

White diamond-" think about it for a second. I'll grave you to make you decision."

Stevonnie separates, Steven and Connie discuss their opstions.

Steven-" what do we do?"

Connie-"we know what we have to do."

Steven-"I can't ask you to do this. "

Connie-" ...and what about you? Whose asking you to do this Steven!?"

Steven-" I have to.( puts hand on gem) I'm not her, but I have her gem, I know the kind of person she was. I have to live up to that name, As broken as it is. I'll convince white to let you go, and maybe..."

Connie -" maybe what!? I somehow hold my blood inside until I get back to earth? i ask garnet to super heat my sword and melt my flesh shut? It may have worked on the 100 but I don't think the same applies here, besides. I'm the reason we're in this mess in the first place. If anything you should go and I should stay, but I know you Steven Universe. You've already made up your mind ( Connie smiles ).

Steven -" I'd be asking you to give up your life."

Connie-" ... what life do I have to go back to? Tennis practice, college, no friends outside of school. You guys where more like family to me than anyone else, and I want to protect that family."

Connie reached out her hands and took Stevens, they moved closer to each other.

Connie-" besides- I always wanted to explore different planets."

Steven -" are you sure about this?"

Connie-" are you gunna be with me?"

Steven -"...absolutely"

Connie-" then I'm certain!"

Steven and Connie hugged each other like it was the last time they would ever see their faces, tearing up they looked into each others eyes and kissed fusing into stevonnie as they did so.

Stevonnie/ Connie-" I always wondered what it was like to kiss a someone."

Stevonnie/ Steven -" anything like what you expected?"

Stevonnie/Connie-" ...better than expected."

White diamond-" have you made you decision?"

Stevonnie-" like we ever had a choice"

Some time later.

Stevonnie-" Crystal gems! By the authority of White Diamond you are to surrender immediately, and then be escorted back to Earth. This is your only warning. Don't make this any harder than it has to be...please."

White -" I need to make preparations for our exodus. Stevonnie deal with this would you?"

Stevonnie -" yes my diamond."

White diamond makes her exit. Everyone has questions, but amethyst's held the most importance.

Amethyst-" what's with the tron cosplay?"

Pearl -" Connie! Are-are you ok, what happend?"

Stevonnie-" white took me into the dreamscape and made me an offer. Home world is dying and the gems are leading an exodus of the planet. "A fresh start" white calls it."

Peridot -" the implosion outcome."

Amethyst-" what's that?"

Peridot -" the technical term for what's about to happen. Home-world has the largest, oldest, and most unstable kindergarten in the universe. It's so massive in size in that it takes up 60% of the planets interior. An interior that thanks to centuries of surface building and advancement, is about to collapse in on itself. This whole world is about to fold over."

Amethyst-" hold up. If the ground were standing in is about to collapse, then what the hell are we still doing here? Let's go and leave the authority to it's exodus, at least they'll never bother us again."

Lapis-" amethyst is right. We need to leave, now!"

Ruby -" bismuth, peridot, how long will it take to repair the ship we came here in?"

Stevonnie -" that won't be necessary. You're going back in an escort ship. You leave immediately."

Lapis -" what do you mean we?"

Sapphire -" ...they aren't coming."

Everyone looks at sapphire.

Amethyst-" what?"

Ruby -" sapphire, why aren't they coming?"

Sapphire -" because they made a deal with white."

Stevonnie-" she's right. I... we made a decision. One that results in everyone getting what they want, and no one has to die."

Pearl -" are you saying you want this?!"

Stevonnie -" WE CAN'T BEAT HER!"

Pearl -" ...do you really believe that?"

Stevonnie-" this is not up for debate Pearl! You guys are going home, gems will never again interfere with the earth because they will have no reason to with me by their side, representing Earth, keeping it independent of control and conflict! This is the scenario in which everybody wins. This is victory."

Ruby -" do you really believe this is a victory?"

Lapis -" think about what your doing. You're effectively signing your lives away to this tyrant. You don't want to do this!"

Stevonnie-"no...but I'm gunna do it anyway. ( the gems now realised that white really wasn't controlling stevonnie. This was of their own free will) Do you know why people say you don't want to be the hero? It's because the hero never gets the happy ending. They sacrifice their own wants and needs to better serve what they believe in. The hero never gets to know if the decision their making is right. But you know what? That's fine by me. ( stevonnie placed their hand on their chest ) it's fine by us."

Pearl-" stevonnie..."

Stevonnie-" you've all given us so much . Let us do this for you. for once in your lives, be selfish."

Bismuth-"..."

Lapis -"..."

Peridot -"..."

Ruby -"..."

Sapphire -"..."

Pearl -"..."

Amethyst -"..."

Amethyst -"no!"

Stevonnie-"..."

Amethyst stepped forward to speak to stevonnie.

Amethyst-" I can't believe the two of you! After everything you have been through, all the training, all the adventures, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP JUST LIKE THAT!? No! I'm not having that, do you hear me? We are stronger than her. YOU ARE STRONGER THAN HER! wether you're separated or together. Steven I know I was a crap guardian most of the time, but would always make sure you where happy and having fun, I helped raise you. and Connie I know that you haven't known us for a long time, but your one of us in my eyes. Are you two really going to toss in your towel now?"

Stevonnie -" I'm not surrendering. I'm trying to save all of you!"

Amethyst-" by becoming a solider? A tyrant? A shatterer?! Have you learned nothing we've taught you?! "

Stevonnie-" you don't get it do you? I've already made up my mind. ( slams hand on diamond logo) This is our life now, and We accept it."

Amethyst -"so- is your life now huh? ( tearing up) ya know, I would let myself get shattered for my family. ( amethyst knelt down) so if you two really want to do this... if you wanna commit to new this role of yours. You better prove to your selves that you can do what ever it takes. "

Everyone looked on in awe.

Stevonnie-"..."

Amethyst-" come on!"

Stevonnie-" amethyst please I ..."

Amethyst-" if this is what you want, this is what you have to do to get it!"

Pearl-" amethyst..."

Amethyst -" pearl don't interfere. This is my mistake to make"

Stevonnie-" you're talking nonsense"

Amethyst-" really? Cause I think I'm making a lot of sense "

Stevonnie -" enough of this!"

Stevonnie moved to poof amethyst but she wasn't having any of it. at the last second with a look of determination in her eye she leaped back just as the sword was about to Pearce her form. Amethyst pulled out her whip and snared it around stevonnie's sword.

Amethyst-" no! ( uses whip to move stevonnie's sword to her chest) You want me gone you're going to have to shatter me."

Stevonnie-" I am not playing this game amethyst!"

Amethyst-" neither am I! ( pulls out another whip and grabs their wrist) and if you think this is a game, then truly we have failed you!"

Stevonnie pulled back their other hand to try and punch amethyst, but before she could clock it forward the metal plates on the door behind them tore off and attached to their arm, it them bended their arm behind their back and kept it there.

Peridot -" forgive my harsh words. But the two of you are behaving like clods!"

Stevonnie struggled against their bonds but before they had a chance to break free they soon found something else stopping them. Pearl was pointing a spear to their neck.

Pearl -" I refuse to loose anyone else to these tyrants "

Amethyst moved behind stevonnie, holding her to the ground.

Ruby-" their right"

Sapphire -" we won't let you two do this"

Ruby and sapphire took hands and fused into garnet.

Stevonnie-" In have many futures do I beat you all?"

Garnet-" only one" ( summons gauntlets)

Stevonnie-" I hope it isn't this one, I really do"

Stevonnie sprung back and head butted amethyst in the face, caught off guard they swept kicked pearl. Now that they had some breathing room stevonnie focused all of their strength and tore off their bonds. It was two against seven but stevonnie wasn't about to back down, as much as they wanted to. They knelt to the ground closing their eyes, summoning Steven's shield and drawing Connie's sword. They where ready for the fight they didn't want to wage.

Stevonnie charged at bismuth, stabbing her right through the stomach. As bismuth poofed Stevonnie swung their sword straight through peridots neck, she was the second to go. Seeing that she was next Lapis flew up in the air, distracting stevonnie. Amethyst used her whip to try and trip stevonnie up, they cut it right at the last second, pulling amethyst and tossing her at lapis. The two crashed into the ground. Pearl made a move on stevonnie, throwing her spear at their shoulder-it went right through the other side.

Stevonnie-" argh!"

Pearl -" you've forgotten Connie. Never turn your back on your opponents."

Stevonnie-" you have to see the logic in what I'm doing. You where pink's servant, you know what they are capable of."

Pearl -" I do see your logic. But I reject it."

Stevonnie pulled the spear out of their shoulder and broke off the point, throwing it at pearls hand, her instincts caught it which consequently caused her to become unbalanced. Stevonnie took their chance and stabbed their sword right through pearls chest from the front.

Stevonnie-" at least this time you weren't stabbed In the back."

Pearl -" ... I'm sorry Rose. I couldn't protect him."

Pearl poofed, and stevonnie had eyed their next target.

Garnet -" you can still stop this Stevonnie."

Stevonnie-" you know that's a lie!"

Stevonnie charged at garnet, their shield an even match for garnets gauntlet. The two where caught in a deadlock.

Garnet -" I know you didn't want this, I understand that. And no matter what happens we will never hate you for it- I promise. But I'm begging you. Please stop this!"

Stevonnie-" I'm doing this to protect you, to protect everyone I love!"

Stevonnie drew their sword and tried to stop garnet from under the shield, but garnet grabbed it with her left hand.

Garnet -" but at what cost?"

Stevonnie-" my cost! If we're the two only people on earth who have to be sacrificed then so be it. We can make that sacrifice because we're the only ones who have to get hurt."

Suddenly stevonnie felt a tight pull against their stomach, amethyst had wrapped their whip around them.

Amethyst-" but you're not the only ones hurting. Look around you, look at what your doing!"

Trying desperately to hold their ground stevonnie changed stances, catching Lapis flying above them.

Lapis -" she's right, look a at what your doing Steven! "

Stevonnie had had enough. Using the rope tied around their stomach to their advantage they fell onto the ground, causing garnet to fall too. Stevonnie took this opportunity to slice garnet in half, taking her out of the fight once and for all. Using the same trick twice they pulled amethyst toward them, punching her In the face as she retracted towards them. Using their shield, stevonnie tossed it at Lapis, barley avoiding her but catching her attention, stevonnie used this to grab amethyst's whip and tie it around Lapis, she pulled her down before she could react and smashed her into the ground.

Stevonnie-" I don't want to do this! This is killing me! But I love you all too much to risk the alternative"

Looking her right in the eye stevonnie poofed her. Amethyst wasn't getting up, she had been hit hard by that last attack. Stevonnie held a sword to amethyst. As she looked at them, beaten and bruised, everything caught up with them. What they had just done, they didn' even realise they where on the verge of crying.

Amethyst-" I don't blame you for this. Non of us do."

Stevonnie-" I'm sorry ( sob) I'm so, so sorry ( sob) "

Amethyst -" I'm proud of the both of you. Never forget that."

Stevonnie-" I'm going to try to find a way back. I promise."

Amethyst-" you better keep that promise."

Amethyst closed her eyes, and Stevonnie poofed her.

Seven became Zero, and two where left broken by what they had done. Collapsing to the ground, Stevonnie began to shake.

Stevonnie-" What have we done?"

White Diamond-" what you had to." Said white as she appeared. " You gave them an offer and they rejected it. Now it's time to move on to the next phase of our plans."

Stevonnie-" and you'll keep your word?"

White diamond-" take hem back to your world, and then earth will become a quarantined planet. No one will ever go there again."

Stevonnie-" them it's time to go home. One last time."


	4. Dont-really-like-how-it-ends

After returning to Earth and saying their goodbyes, Steven and Connie weren't exactly sure about what was going to happen next. They where en-route back to home world In Sun Incinerator class ship that they had been given, and everything was about to boil over.

Connie -" I've activated the auto pilot. We should be back in about 16 hours."

Steven remained silent, looking out into the void, thinking about the last couple of days. Connie went over and talked to him, though she wasn't entirely sure what to say at first.

Connie-" Steven. You can't blame yourself for this."

Steven-" you're right. I blame her."

Connie-" who?"

Steven -" Mum. Pink. Rose, whatever her name is. This is all her fault! This all started because she ran away form her own problems instead of facing them head on. She was a coward, because of her weaknesses, and vile manipulative mindset, OUR LIVES HAVE GONE TO HELL!"

Steven smashed the side of the ship, making a dent In it. His hand started to bleed.

Steven -" I wanted to be different from her Connie. I tried to be, really I did. But I'm exactly like her."

Connie-" no you're not."

Steven -" how?! I've betrayed my friends, my family. I've hurt the people I care about most in the world. Worst of all I've got you caught up In my problems. I'm hurting everyone around me. I'm exactly like her."

Connie-" Steven..."

Before she could comfort him the ships proximity alarm went off, Connie ran back to have a look at it.

Steven -" what's wrong?"

Connie-" I'm picking something up on the censor. It's some kind of bio dome. It's covered in plant life. There's something else too. It looks like there's a gem there."

Steven -" is she stranded?"

Connie -" maybe. Should we take a look?"

Steven -" I mean we've got nothing better to do."

Connie -" ...right. I'll tell the ship to land us there."

Connie could see that Steven was having a hard time, and who could blame him? She understood that he felt like his entire world was breaking down around him.

After they landed, Steven and Connie found went and explored the dome. Fusing into Stevonnie, they had a look around, searching for the gem. Before them stood a relic of era 1. Now overgrown and destroyed by time. As they walked further into the garden, they eyed a statue. They moved closer to investigate, when suddenly its head turned around.

Stevonnie jumped out of their skin, before them stood a gem that they had never seen before. Her eyes tired, her cloths dirty and torn, and her legs held captive to the ground by sharp vines.

Spinel-" who are you?" She asked unsure.

Stevonnie-" I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here, what is this place?"

Spinel-" I'm waiting."

Stevonnie-" waiting for whom?"

Spinel-" my Diamond. She said she'd back, and that I was to wait for her to return. It's a game you see."

Stevonnie-" of course she'd call it that." They said under their breath. Stevonnie knew Wich diamond this gem was referring too, they knew by the design of her outfit that she was once pinks. " listen...um."

Spinel-" spinel. My name is spinel."

Stevonnie-" ok. Spinel. How long have you been here?"

Spinel-" six thousand, three hundred, years. "

Stevonnie was shaken by what she said. Steven couldn't believe that his mother was capable of something like this. Then again it didn't really surprise him. They knew that she was owed an explanation.

Stevonnie-" I'm sorry Spinel. But pink isn't coming."

Spinel's face was overcome with disbelief. She did it want to acknowledge the truth but she knew it was real.

Spinel-" no. No-no-no-no, she said she'd be back. She said that I was to wait here, and not move, and-and then she'd come back for me. SHE LOOKED ME RIGHT IN THE EYE AND SAID SHE'D BE BACK! She- she promised." Spinel started crying, her legs finally gave out and she fell onto her knees, she screamed and hammered onto the ground. Stevonnie looked over her, then sat along side her. " wha-what happend?"

Stevonnie was conflicted. But In the end they decided to tell her the truth.

Stevonnie-" she was a coward. A child playing a game she didn't know the rules too. She lied, and those lies got gems killed. She rebelled against the diamonds and that rebellion failed. She isolated herself on earth, and cut all ties to Universe."

Spinel-" but why didn't she come back for me?"

Stevonnie-" honestly...either she didn't want to be discovered...or she just forgot about you."

Spinel's eyes flooded with anguish, she stood up slowly. Her gem turned outside down and her form changed. She smashed monument at the centre of the garden in her rage. Then she turned, and noticed...

Spinel-" you have her gem."

Stevonnie-" yes. I am a fusion. The gem belongs to one of my halfs. Pink diamonds human son."

Spinel-" we theorised that we could fuse with organics. It appears at theory was true. You have her gem. But you aren't her?" Stevonnie nods her head. " I see. So she's gone?"

Stevonnie-"...yeah."

Spinel-"...good." She said smiling. " what happens now?"

Stevonnie-" I don't know. But homeworld is being abandoned. We're searching for a new planet-"

Spinel-"- why are you working for the diamonds?"

Stevonnie-"...we made a deal. White saves my life and we serve her. And the earth is felt alone and quarantined. No gem will ever go back there. You could go. No one will ever bother you again."

Spinel-" no. I've spent 6000 years doing nothing. I want to do something, I want to fight. "

Stevonnie-" then I think we can arrange something."

Stevonnie and spinel went back to the ship. Spinel looked back on the garden as t faded away into the void. Stevonnie stood beside her and unfused.

Spinel-" I want to believe she was a good person. But she wasn't, was she?"

Steven-" no. No she wasn't."

Connie-" Steven."

Steven-" give it up Connie. Open your eyes, she has screwed us all. We are all victims of her sick game."

Steven walked off in anger, Connie followed him into the next room, shutting the door behind her.

Steven-" I wish I had never been born. I was her last move In the game. Her escape."

Connie-"...well. I don't see it that way." She said softly. " if you had never been born, I never would have met you. Never made friends, never gone to space, never have done anything with my life."

Steven-" I still don't see how you can call this a life."

Connie-" make no mistake. It's a tragic, mess up life, but it's mine. And I'm glad I get to spend it with you." She said as she hugged him form the back.

Steven turned around and hugged her back. Saying -" I'm never going to feel like this isn't my fault."

Connie-" it isn't. It's pink's. You're right. She is to blame for this, like you say. But we can blame the people that put us in this situation. Or we can live. Live the lives chosen for us, but the way we choose to."

Steven-" yeah. I can accept that answer."


End file.
